ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Littlest Hero
is the 37th episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on March 26th, 1967. Synopsis When Pigmon unexpectedly returns, the Science Patrol learns that a monster with the ability to resurrect other monsters has appeared and is targeting Japan. Plot One day, a nearby shopping mall goes into a panicked frenzy and the Science Patrol is called into action when a pair of Policemen alert them that a monster is terrorizing it. To their surprise and delight, the monster is none other than Pigmon, who has somehow returned to life! Taking Pigmon back with them to their HQ, the team discusses why Pigmon has returned, wondering if he is trying to tell them something. Retrieving Dr. Gonda of the Tozai University and having him work alongside Ide, the men hurry to decipher Pigmon's message, but the process is both very stressful and complicated on them both. Ide, in particular, also appears to be depressed as he neglects work on the translator and fixing the Science Patrol's weapons in favor of working on decoding Pigmon's warning. Later that night, Hayata goes to confront Ide about neglecting his jobs, to which he learns that Ide is having doubts about his position in the team. Ide believes that he (and by extension, the Science Patrol) are being outclassed by Ultraman's abilities and thus are being made to feel useless. Hayata reminds Ide that some of the Monsters the team has fought against (the likes of which include Antlar and Kemular) were all defeated by them, as well as that some of Ultraman's past victories were thanks in part to the Science Patrol's intervention. Despite Hayata's words of encouragement though, Ide continues to remain distant and doubtful of himself and the team. Later still, Pigmon suddenly flies into a panic to the confusion of Dr. Gonda. In a Canyon far away from the HQ, the monsters Telesdon and Dorako are seen being revived and they engage one another in battle! During their scuffle though, a bellowing noise is heard close-by and the two Monsters settle down, as if under the influence of the noise. The next day, Dr. Gonda and Ide finish deciphering Pigmon's message and after having him speak through a Translator, Pigmon tells the team that a Monster Chieftain named "Geronimon" is coming. Geronimon is enraged at Ultraman and the Science Patrol for killing his Monsters and out of vengeance, he plans on reviving 60 Monsters all over the World to wreck havoc in 5 hours, and that Pigmon (along with Telesdon and Dorako) were the Monster's warning of his coming presence. Realizing what was about to happen, the Science Patrol heads out to stop Geronimon's planned attack. Arriving at Ohiwayama, the Science Patrol finds Telesdon and Dorako in the same Canyon as last night and they proceed to attack them on the ground. Captain Mura, Arashi, and Fuji manage to kill Telesdon with ease thanks to their Super Guns. Hayata and Ide though have more difficulty in fighting Dorako though, as Ide is more concerned when Ultraman will arrive to fight the Monster instead. During their fight, Dorako is wounded by Hayata and the monster attempts to kill Ide. Hayata is prepared to transform into Ultraman, but upon hearing Ide call out for Ultraman's help rather than fight back, Hayata refrains, knowing it will only prove Ide's doubts right. Suddenly just as Dorako goes in to attack, Pigmon suddenly appears and he distracts Dorako by shouting loudly at the bigger, stronger monster. Annoyed by Pigmon's shouting, Dorako sadistically crushes Pigmon beneath his hand and Pigmon is killed once more. Enraged and disgusted at Ide for his cowardice, Hayata smacks him out of rage, which finally gets through to Ide of what he's done. Now angry at himself for letting Pigmon be killed, Ide pulls himself together and surprisingly manages to kill Dorako with his newest weapon: the Spark Bomb. Now with both of his Monsters dead, Geronimon shows himself to the team and he attacks them with his Zero Gravity Beam. This time, Hayata transforms into Ultraman and rescues the team before confronting Geronimon. The Monster Chieftain keeps Ultraman on edge with his Feather Shots, but the hero manages to destroy them by leading them into the air and destroying them with his Specium Ray. Afterwards, the Hero pins Geronimon, tears off the rest of the Monster's feathers and hoists him up so that the Monster Chieftain can be destroyed not by himself, but by Ide and his Spark Bomb. With Geronimon killed and the Monster's plan foiled, Ide's confidence in himself and the team is restored for being the one to kill the Monster Chieftain. Despite his elation though, the team is still mournful at Pigmon's death, and the Science Patrol gives their fallen friend a moment of silence for his bravery. Cast * Hikaru Urano as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji Special Guests * Shinjirō Asano as Dr. Gonda * Masaru Kanai as a Department Store Manager * Michiko Kondo as a Child * Kazuo Suzuki as a Policeman * Yutaka Nakayama as a Policeman * Edoya Nekohachi as Pigmon (roars) * Kiyoshi Komiyama as Pigmon (voice) Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Teruo Aragaki as Geronimon * Seino Yukihiro as Re-Telesdon * Matsushima Ēichi as Re-Dorako * Oyake Masahiro as Re-Pigmon Notes *Originally, Red King and Gomora were intended to be Geronimon's revived monsters. However because the Red King suit was already dismantled from excessive usage and for being used to make the Zetton suit, and because the Gomora's suit was already used to make the Zaragas suit and could not be altered in a short period of time, Telesdon and Dorako were used instead. Oddly though, the original monsters' names are still used in the English dub of the episode when the Science Patrol mistakenly call the revived monsters Red King and Gomora. *After Pigmon is killed, a track from the Toho Film, "The Human Vapor." is used to make the scene more emotional. Ironically, the same track was used before in the series, in the episode "The Mysterious Dinosaur Base." *The rendition of "Taps" used for the Science Patrol's moment of silence for Pigmon would be used as the closing credits theme for the Mini-Series, Ultra Super Fight. Errors *When Ultraman destroyed Geronimon's Feather Shots, there are times when the Pyrotechnics for the scene inadvertantly exposes the wires suspending Ultraman, as well as showing off a fold in the background set. External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes